Samantha Ford
Dr. Samantha Ford is a Special Agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation and a FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian Institute who started out as an Intern. She is portrayed by Holland Roden. Personality When Sam first appears in the series, she comes off as rather shy; not saying much and just doing as she is told. However, when confronted about it she explains that she is an observer and proves to be much more intelligent than everyone first thought. She also proves to be flirty, confident, sarcastic and eventually very good with a gun. She speaks several languages fluently but doesn't brag about it. She's a fun girl and adapts easily but her mental illness still lingers underneath her tough surface. Character History Sam was born in New York and very early in her teens she was spotted by a talent scout and pressured to sign for a modelling agency by her mother who continued to push her to be her best. This led to difficult mental illness and anorexia. Her father was never present. When she was sixteen she broke free from her mother and her ideals and moved on her own to her cousin Kevin Warner in Washington DC to finish High School. During this time she still struggled with her mental health and anorexia but with the help of a psychiatrist received help to dive deep into her mind to help herself survive. She found studying and learning, mostly languages, helped her concentrate. Eventually, her body restored slowly and Sam found more will to live, a deeper meaning of life and also found out what she wanted to do with her future. After High School she found on online course for Criminal Justice with Forensic Science specialization and spent most of her time with her nose in books for the next few years. In her Senior year she her to look up though, when she began an Internship at the FBI and Jeffersonian Institute that lasted ten weeks. She graduated in 2008 with a Master of Science degree and moved on to Quantico to get further training and came back four months later with an immediate place at the FBI and a liaison to the Jeffersonian Institute with Booth as her mentor. Characterization Series History Samantha Ford/S3|Season 3 Samantha Ford/S4|Season 4 Samantha Ford/S5|Season 5 Samantha Ford/S6|Season 6 Relationships Seeley Booth Special Agent Seeley Booth is Samantha's former mentor, friend, co-worker as well as former fling. They met off screen in season 3 at a bar in Washington DC and had several sexual meetings before it was revealed she was his intern at the FBI. It obviously bothered him but she didn't seem to have an issue with it. He came to mock her about her age, her behaviour and her looks but at the end of the season they discussed what had happened between them and decided to stay in touch as friends after she finished her internship. When she came back in season 4 it was mentioned they had drifted apart and not kept in touch as promised but when she got a job alongside both FBI and the Jeffersonian Institute even Brennan couldn't deny their sexual tension. Eventually they sleep together but decide a relationship is out of the question considering their age gap and their line of work so they decide to only stay friends and co-workers. Sam is only of the many who tries to get Booth to admit his feelings for Brennan. Temperance Brennan Bones is a close friend to Samantha although it doesn't seem like it; they often speak in scientific terms and really no one else understands them. At first, Brennan had a hard time accepting Samantha and taking her seriously, much due to her hook ups with Booth but also because she was very young when they met. It slowly changed when they discovered that they spoke the same language. Although their friendship is very competitive they get along very well both at work and privately. Angela Montenegro Friend, co-worker. Jack Hodgins Best friend, co-worker. Cody Spencer Ex-boyfriend (Season 5). Fireman. Brian and Thomas Ford Samantha doesn't have much of a bond to her brothers. They are both more than ten years older than her and she didn't have much contact with them when she was young and lived alone with her mother from the age of nine. The way her mother treated her, she always felt like her brothers abandoned her when she believed they would always protect her. She definitely holds a grudge against them. The both of them appear together once in Season 5 but only Brian comes back in Season 6 and 7, the first to inform that Thomas has died in the navy. Samantha attends the funeral but feels more off than welcome and says no when Brian offers her to live with him in his apartment instead of with their cousin Kevin. She tells him she doesn't feel safe with him and that they should work on their relationship first. They make a deal to try and rekindle things with each other but in Season 7 Brian moves to Shanghai and every time Sam plans on visiting, it never happens due to her always finding a reason not to go. Kevin Warner Samantha's older, maternal cousin and the only person she fully trusts. She moved to him in Washington DC, away from her mother in New York, when she was sixteen years old and lived there up until she was 24. He's helped her with most things in life; her mental health and her recovery, boys, life and studying, although he doesn't understand half of the things she talks about sometimes. He is the equivalent of Booth as he doesn't understand any scientific terms Samantha tends to spew out, especially when she's frustrated. Wendell Bray Co-Workers since The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond when Wendell started his internship at the Jeffersonian. Friends. Not until The Pinocchio in the Planter when the staff is telling truths, Samantha admits she like-likes him and he agrees to get a beer together, as long as she pays since he's not doing very well economically at the moment. They are an item for over two years but very little is known about their relationship. In The Lady on the LIst Sam comes to work in a bad mood and tells Angela she had a fight with Wendell about taking another step in their relationship, moving in together, and ended up breaking up because Sam says she needs her space. Before Booth and Brennan's wedding in The Woman in White they talk it out but decide to stay split apart, however they still sit next to each other during the ceremony. They try to stay professional at work post-break up although there is obvious tension which Hodgins makes sure to point out. When Wendell finds out about his bone cancer and tells Sam she helps to convince him to stay and fight and she promises to be there for him despite their split. Wendell isn't too thrilled about her dating Archer but is happy for her. When Wendell gets fired by Cam because he uses cannabis medicinally Sam asks Booth to talk to Caroline to find a loop hole so Wendell can stay at the Jeffersonian, which she does, however she asks Booth not to tell Wendell it was her idea, but he does anyway. Close after breaking up with Archer, Sam sees Wendell kiss his new girlfriend at the Jeffersonian and it obviously bothers her. Wendell tries to talk to her and mentions Archer but Sam doesn't want to discuss it. She also doesn't tell Wendell about her break up with Archer until later. In The Movie in The Making Sam is asked the question by the if she also dated anyone at the lab. She answers yes and is asked why it ended. She replies 'differences' and due to her face expression she gets a follow up question; if she regrets those differences. Her answer is 'maybe'. In The Nightmare in the Nightmare Wendell has seen the documentary episode and talks to Sam about what she meant. Archer Reeves Detective Archer Reeves was only an Officer with Washington DC Police Department when he and Samantha first met in Season 5 at a murder scene. He mentions he always saw her as above him, wanting to impress her and attempted to flirt with her when bumping into each other a couple of times, but she constantly shot him down or didn't take the hints. It took two years of friendship and working together for him to actually put his feelings into words and she accepted his date-offer after her split with Wendell, assuring him he wasn't a rebound but more of a restart. They were an item during season 9 and first half of season 10 but drift apart when Sam lives with and helps Daisy after Sweets' death. That is one reason they break up but it also ended because Archer feels like she's always part of something bigger. Lance Sweets Friend. Equipment Trivia * Sam has a MSc in Criminal Justice with Forensic Science specialization and a PhD in Forensic Anthropology since Season 6. * Sam knows both Classical Latin and Archaic Latin. * She has her office at home, meaning she works from there when she's not at the FBI or Jeffersonian. * Her Adress is 880 P St NW #818, Washington, DC 20037, USA, very close to the FBI building, and she's mentioned that her rent is almost half of her monthly salary. * The only alcohol Sam drinks is red wine, scotch and beer. * She was at a hospital in New York during 9/11 due to her Eating Disorder, but had to be transferred after the attack. * When Sweets dies, Sam stays with Daisy for a couple of weeks. * Sam broke three ribs during the explosion in The Doom in the Boom, one of them nearly puncturing her lung. She was unconscious for over 24 hours and had to stay at the hospital for four days. Gallery 25b498e310c72cb56dcf64306484a8e7--lydia-martin-martin-omalley.jpg Lydia-3x06-lydia-martin-37835221-2962-1932.jpg Largee.jpg tumblr_nrh9lgpttY1r5hwglo1_1280.png Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_5_IED_Lydia_Listens_close.png TEEN_WOLF_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_28123029.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_6_Required_Reading_Lydia_In_Training.jpg 145c91dc63e98c88b0f9fbb51342b6d67ef4c48e_hq.jpg 518Lydia1.png SCOTTEVERETTWHITE_12-12-16_TEEN-WOLF_610a_UNIT_0157-e1485900655863.jpg Wp-1456081361274.jpg